Of Love and Hanyou's
by nekura
Summary: kagome is changing into a demon! why? because of the evil pot head kikyo. With the help of a neko-youkai can she be changed back to her normal self? Whatcha waitin for! click the title! IK MS
1. changes

Hiaz everyone! Whoever decided to read this retarded story, I thank you greatly! This is my First. yes, I said FIRST fan fic so please be easy on me. This story might suck a bit cause I thought about it while my evil muses were out on vacation at the Bahamas. I wanna go toooooo!!! Anywayz, reviews and death threats are great, but no flames!! Flame me and Kouga will eat you!  
  
I do not own Inuyasha, I only own myself (though my mom still says she owns me), my evil muses, my All American Rejects CD (I wish I owned Tyson Ritter), my boom box, and my brother who is my slave! MoOOOoOoooOWaHahAHAaaHAhAHahHA!  
  
ON WITH THE STORIEEEEEEEE! (yes I know how to spell story, but I wanted to spell it that way so tough shit!)  
  
~_^~_^~_^~_^~_^~_^~_^~_^~_^~_~_^~_^~_^  
  
Kikyo had finally had enough of that wretched girl, her copy, known as Kagome. As Kikyo mixed the final green liquid into the brown colored concoction she began to laugh evilly (almost like the way I laughed at the top). "As soon as Kagome turns into a full demon, she will forget everything, all she'll want to do is live a life full of death and blood, and finally, finally I'll be able to take Inuyasha to hell with me." Kikyo picked up the vile filled with the brown liquid and poured it into a dart.  
~Somewhere else in the vast void of wooded area, were a group of companions consisting of a demon-exterminator, monk, hanyou, kitsune and a girl from the future.~  
  
Miroku and Sango laid across from each other, fast asleep. Kagome slept under a large tree, Shippo cuddled into her stomach, while Inuyasha laid in the tree above her, he too asleep.  
  
The fire was still alive and cast a low light over each of them, but in the shadows, away from the fire's glow, Kikyo was putting her plan into action. She placed the dart into a straw shaped thingy and shot it at Kagome, hitting her in the arm. Kagome just winced, then fell back asleep. Kikyo, now happy about what was being done, stalked off into the forest.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up to find Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo leaning over her, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Kagome asked as she yawned and stretched her arms and cracked her back.  
  
"K.Ka.Kagome? W.What happened to you?" Shippo asked her a bit dumbfounded.  
  
"What do you mean what happened to me?" Kagome now looked at them a bit confused.  
  
"Why don't you come with me for a second Kagome." Sango took her hand and helped her up. She lead her to a nearby river and motioned her to look inside. The reflection that Kagome found was very surprising, and well. unexpected. The reflection was of what was thought to be Kagome, except there were two black ears atop her head, almost like Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome's eyes had turn a gold and green color, and on the side of her cheek were two blue streaks. Kagome then looked at her hands and found that her fingernails were now claws. Behind her was a fluffy black tail that swayed from side to side. Kagome then ran her tongue over her teeth and winced when she realized that her two eye teeth had become fangs. Kagome didn't know what to say or do, so she did the only thing that her body would let her do. pass out.  
  
~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ (( like?)  
  
When Kagome woke up, she found herself inside Kaede's hut lying on the floor with a blanket and pillow to comfort her. (A/N: Sorry I don't know what people in Japan use for sleeping, I'm not Japanese I'm Italian) The room she was in was dark with only a hint of light from the window that was open just a bit.  
  
Then Kagome remembered what happened before she woke up. At first she thought it was all a dream, but then she looked at her hands, and the claws were still there. Kagome sat up and sighed. 'It won't be that bad I guess,' Kagome thought to herself, 'At least I'll be able to defend myself in battles now.' With that thought Kagome smiled and lay back down.  
  
In the other room, Kaede was patiently trying to explain to the other's what was slowly happening to Kagome.  
  
"The dart that ye found contained a kind of poison that is turning young Kagome into a demon. Right now Kagome is a hanyou, but within a month or so she shall be a full fledged demon."  
  
"What can we do to turn her back to a human?" Miroku asked as he began to reach for Sango's ass, but backed off when she gave him an evil glare.  
  
"To get the antidote you must find the Lords of the Water, but where they are, or how to get there, or even how to call them, I do not know. But there is one person I know that does know how to find and call them."  
  
"Who! We'll find him wherever he might be!" Inuyasha jumped up and declared.  
  
"Ay, calm down Inuyasha, the Neko-Youkai named Nekura knows the way. (A/N: Yep! I wrote myself into the story because I wanted too!) She lives near the Mountains of Night and Day, to the west of this village. Thy journey shouldn't take to long."  
  
The three companions nodded, then Inuyasha began walking to the room Kagome was in, "I'm going to check on Kagome."  
  
As Inuyasha walked into the room, he was bombarded by her new scent. It was stronger than before, she smelt like rain and blooming flowers. Inuyasha felt as though he was going to melt at her scent, then he began to blush.  
  
Kagome then noticed a new scent. It smelt like the forest, trees, and fresh air, it smelt like. Inuyasha. She turned over to him and smiled. She motioned for him to sit by her. At first Inuyasha was a bit hesitant, but then sat in front of her. She was glad that he was near her now, she enjoyed his scent it seemed comforting to her. "How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked actually sounding concerned. "Better now, but. what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and then began explaining what had happened to her, and how to change her back. "I see," Kagome said pondering about what he had just told her. "But. who did this to me?" Inuyasha knew the answer to that, he had known it since he found the dart where Kagome had been sleeping and smelt the scent of the undead miko. Inuyasha didn't realize it, but he had been growling as he spoke the name, "Kikyo."  
  
Kagome was shocked when she heard Inuyasha actually growl at Kikyo's name. 'I guess she just pushed him too far,' she thought as she moved over to Inuyasha and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at what she had done, but he didn't mind it, it was just that, her scent was becoming so overwhelming. He loved her scent but it made him feel strange inside his stomach, and again he began to blush, now redder than before. "Well," Kagome spoke, "We should get going." Kagome stood up and waited for Inuyasha to get up with her. Together they walked out of the room to greet the others.  
  
"Kagome! You're okay!" Shippo hurled himself at Kagome, hugging her as tightly as he could. "Of course I'm fine silly." Kagome held Shippo in her arms like a baby.  
  
"Are you okay about your new self Kagome? Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sango asked concerned, just like any best friend would. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, besides I'll be able to defend myself in battle now, plus Inuyasha can help me with my new self." Kagome replied with a smile as she looked at Sango. "Then we should be going. Thank you again for your hospitality Lady Kaede." Miroku said politely as they all waved a quick goodbye and left to find the Neko-Youkai known as Nekura.  
  
-------------------------- ^___^ ----------------------------  
  
The five companions were surrounded by forest and trees that reached to the skies. The rain came down and drenched the land. Everything and everyone that dared to step outside was drenched. Unfortunately the Inu-gang had found themselves drenched in the rain.  
  
The rain had come out of nowhere. The last two days had been sun filled, and not one cloud was found in the sky, until later that day when it began to rain.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome didn't mind it that much, but Kagome could notice that if Sango and Miroku stood out in the cold rain any longer they would definitely get sick.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you know any caves or something around this area that we could probably rest at?" Inuyasha just stared at her, then leapt off into the forest. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all stood under a tree waiting for Inuyasha to return.  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha did return and he motioned for them all to follow him.  
  
Before any of them knew it they found themselves outside of a cave, the opening covered in long, thick vines. Shippo was the first to run in, followed by Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kilala (A/N: yea, I just realized I had totally forgotten about Kilala. Sorry!)  
  
The cave was huge Kagome would've thought it to be the one cave to be as big as a house, then she noticed that it branched into other smaller rooms. Kagome just stared at the large cave in awe as Sango and Miroku started a fire, while Inuyasha sat in a corner, in his usual sitting position, legs crossed, arms in sleeves, looking down at the floor as though he was in some sort of deep thought.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo whined, "I'm hungry." Kagome smiled at him. "Okay Shippo, let me get something out of my bag." She pulled out four cups of ramen and began to cook it over the open fire.  
  
Inuyasha smelt the ramen cook and began to inch closer to the cooking food.  
  
After they had all eaten, Sango and Miroku laid down to sleep. Kilala cuddled next to Sango's head. Sango laid far enough away from Miroku so that to make sure he didn't think of doing anything during the night.  
  
Inuyasha sat behind the opening of the cave, to watch out for anything that might dare attack to gain possession of their Shikon Jewels. Kagome stared at him. Shippo was curled up in he lap. Inuyasha's scent filled her nose again. forest, fresh air. After taking that quick whiff it caused her to fall off into a deep and enchanting sleep.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha realized that Kagome was asleep he got up from his position and brought himself over to her sleeping figure. He sat next to her and watched as her chest rose up and down. Oi, Kagome, you're so beautiful Inuyasha thought to himself as he kissed her forehead and went back to his position in front of the cave.  
  
The next morning, the light of the sun peeked through the openings of the vines. The light was just enough to brighten the cave with out the help of a fire. The rain had stopped that night also, leaving no other trace except the small amount of water and dew that was mixed together on the leaves of the trees and grass.  
  
Kagome woke up early that morning because of a certain kitsune who decided he wanted someone to play with, namely, Kagome. He first pounced on Kagome's stomach causing her to jump up in surprise, but when she tried to lay down and fall asleep again, the eager kitsune kept jumping up and down on her stomach. Finally Kagome gave up and got up to go outside with Shippo.  
  
Everyone was still asleep, including Inuyasha, which surprised Kagome more than a bit. He had fallen asleep at the entrance of the cave. Inuyasha was laying on his side, Tetsaiga held in his arms. "Shhh." Kagome whispered to Shippo, "Let's fucken try not to wake up Inuyasha. Shippo nodded, and they both began to sneak out of the cove, until a certain hanyou's hand grabbed Kagome's ankle.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" He said to her, eyes still closed, still laying on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, we're not going far, just going to sit around outside." He let go of her ankle, sighed, then went back to resting.  
  
Shippo bounced around outside, trying to catch any butterfly or moth that dared cross his path, while Kagome just followed behind him. She giggled at his childish antics, then had an idea. "Hey Shippo, I bet you can't catch me." Shippo began laughing as he chased after Kagome who jumped from tree to tree trying to get out of Shippo's reach. She didn't go at her full speed though, but was amazed at how fast she could go now that she was a half-demon.  
  
"K.Kagome. can we. stop. for a second?" Shippo said in between gasps for air. "So sorry Shippo, was I going to fast for you?" Kagome picked him up and cradled him into her arms. "Yea, but that's okay Kagome." He said with a wide smile as he climbed onto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Would you like to get some water Shippo my dear?" Shippo nodded his head yes, and Kagome headed off to the closes river.  
  
As soon as they arrived, Kagome smelt a faint scent that almost felt familiar. Then she realized,"Kouga, I know you're there, come out of the shadows."  
  
Hearing Kouga's name, Shippo hid behind Kagome.  
  
@__@__@__@___@__@__@_@_@_@_@_@__@__@___@__@  
  
Okay people, well that's all for now, I hope you enjoyed! Don't worry, my story is going to get better as it progresses, believe me! I'll show my muses that I don't need them!  
  
All four muses: of course you need us!  
  
Me: o, so you finally decide to show up! *hits each with mallet* I was forced to post this chapter with out you peoples helping me write it!!  
  
Muses: @__@  
  
He. he. I hope they don't stay like that forever. Anyway. review!!!  
  
| | | | | \ / \ / 


	2. nekura?

For some gay-ass reason the italics isn't working on FF so I decided that for now on, when a character is thinking ill just make it like this  
  
'XXX' kk?  
  
ok so, reviews and death threats are fine but no flames please, polite helpfulness is accepted. ^__^ but... if you Do decide to send me some flames, Kouga will hunt you down and eat you!! Mo00owahahaha! I Love You Kouga!  
  
Disclaimer: no... unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha, but why would I? He's Kagome's. I want Kouga.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ last time...  
  
As soon as they arrived, Kagome smelt a faint scent that almost felt familiar. Then she realized, "Kouga, I know you're there, come out of the shadows."  
  
Hearing Kouga's name, Shippo hid behind Kagome.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ and now...  
  
Kouga fell out of a tree, landing on the soft grass on both feet. He stood on the opposite side of the stream staring at Kagome. "Kagome, you look more beautiful than you did before, and before, you were gorgeous." Kouga just stood there staring at Kagome. "My gods Kagome, you're a goddess." Kagome blushed at his comment. "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but what happened to you?"  
  
With that statement Kouga began to edge closer to Kagome. Shippo, who was hiding behind Kagome, began to latch onto her legs tighter as Kouga got nearer. "Heh, well, it's a long story."  
  
"Well... I have time." Kouga was now standing right in front of Kagome, it made her a bit nervous, but tried to ignore the nervousness, and began explaining what had happened.  
  
"I see. Well, no matter's Kagome. I will accompany you on your journey and..." Kouga was cut off by the sound of Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Oh NO you won't wolf boy! Leave Kagome alone." Inuyasha stood defensively in front of Kagome, Tetsaiga (A/N: did I spell that wrong? could someone tell me how to spell that?) in his hands.  
  
"Piss off dog turd! I'd do a better job at protecting Kagome than you EVER would!"  
  
The two demon's glared daggers at each other, looking as though if either made even one move towards Kagome, the other would die. Kagome knew that this wasn't going to end well, so she spoke up. "calm down Inuyasha! Kouga, I am grateful that you want to help us out, but I think that we will all be fine on our own."  
  
Kouga looked at her sadly, but respected her decision. "Okay then my lovely Kagome. I will be seeing you soon then." Before anyone knew it, Kouga was carried off by a twister and out of sight. As soon as Inuyasha felt that it was safe enough to let his guard down (which wasn't until he couldn't even SMELL Kouga), his turned to Kagome and began yelling at her, "Kagome! I thought you said you were just going to be by the cave! You could've been hurt! For all I knew you and that little brat of yours could've been DEAD!"  
  
Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit (which in Inuyasha's opinion made her look cuter than she already was), and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha... were you... worrying about me... AND Shippo?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her wide-eyed. Of course he worried about her. More than she knew. He loved her, and nothing could change that. In fact, he even began to like that damned kitsune, in fact every bruise and bump that Inuyasha ever inflicted on him was an act of, well, fatherly acts, in a demon world of course. It sort of put Shippo in his place. But, of course, he would never tell THEM that, so, he just folded his arms, looked away from them and said, "Feh... why would I worry?"  
  
Kagome just smiled and began to giggle. She knew that OBVIOUSLY meant that he DID worry. "okay then Inuyasha." She then picked up Shippo and began walking back to the cave they had stayed at last night. Inuyasha soon followed after.  
  
-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8  
  
When Kagome and Shippo returned to the cave, they were both greeted by Sango and Miroku who were packing things up, getting ready to leave. "Good morning Kagome, Shippo," Both Sango and Miroku said.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Sango asked  
  
"Oh, well, Shippo and I were just training." Kagome replied with a large smile, showing her sharpened fangs.  
  
"Yea, Kagome's really fast. She's faster than me, and I bet that she's faster than Inuyasha!" Shippo bragged for her.  
  
"Heh, Heh, Shippo, believe me, Inuyasha is definitely much faster than me."  
  
"Nauh, Kagome." Shippo was cut off when Kagome put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"ok Shippo, that's enough."  
  
Sango and Miroku just stared at Kagome and Shippo. "Okay, well, we should get going." Miroku pointed out.  
  
The four of them, including Kilala stalked out of the cave, Inuyasha waited outside for them. "Ready? The mountains are about two or three miles away. We should be able to get to this Neko Youkai at noon." They all nodded and began to walk through the thick forest.  
  
Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala all walked behind Miroku and Inuyasha. It was a quiet walk, each person enveloped in their own thoughts. It seemed as though the longer you knew about a person, the less things you were able to talk about with each other.  
  
But the silence between Kagome and Sango was broken, when Sango spoke up, "Kagome, why did you stop Shippo from talking before. I mean, why didn't you want him to brag about you?"  
  
Kagome stopped Sango, watched as the two men walked farter ahead of them, until she was sure that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear what she said. "Well. it's like this, I don't want Inuyasha feeling, weak. I mean, well, I'm turning demon, and I'm going to be getting stronger than him, but I don't want him to feel like he's not useful or strong anymore. Understand?"  
  
Sango just looked at her a bit confused, but sort of understood where she was getting at. So, Sango just nodded and they continued walking.  
  
An hour after noon, they had finally reached the edge of the forest. In front of them was the Mountains of Night and Day. The tall blue mountains reached over the clouds and seemed to reach the heavens. They all were awed at the beautiful sight ahead of them that they didn't notice a little wooden house that was sitting right at the edge of the mountains.  
  
The wooden houses' roof was red, and the base was the color of the wood used to build the house. There was three steps that lead up to the porch. The house was surrounded by a dark purple fence and black leaved bushes with red flowers that no one had really seen before. The flowers almost looked like a cross between roses and morning glories.  
  
Five cats, each different colored than the other, were either sitting, sleeping or playing on the porch. Another five cats, also different colored, were sitting on the fence. `  
  
"Look." Sango called out, "That must be where the demon Nekura lives."  
  
Everyone looked at the small house. It looked out of place, but no one minded it.  
  
When the group was at least ten feet away from the house, they were all thrown at least five feet away.  
  
"What the Fuck was that!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration.  
  
"Watch your mouth in front of Shippo!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"It must be some type of shield." Miroku explained.  
  
"Well, then how come Kilala could get through it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Who cares!" Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsaiga (A/N: did I spell that wrong?), and ran full force towards the shield, only to be thrown back another five feet.  
  
All of a sudden the group heard a soft laugh come from the house. They all looked up to find a young Neko-Youkai with dark brown curly hair and ears, just like Inuyasha and Kagome's, except brown, like her hair, with black tips.  
  
A brown and black short haired tail swayed back and forth behind her as she looked down at the group with her olive green eyes. She had two violet scars at the side of her cheek, a fanged smile, and sharp claws. The demon cat wore a beige tank top, that outlined her thin frame (Miroku, stop drooling!), and black baggy pants (think Inuyasha's pants, except black).  
  
The demon standing there looked as old as Kagome, but then again, who knows how old a demon is unless they tell you.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there, or let us in!" Inuyasha said again frustrated.  
  
"Hum, I don't know if I should. I mean, you were very rude, and you scared my dear cats. Maybe if you ask politely."  
  
Kagome just sighed, they knew they weren't getting anywhere if Inuyasha was going to speak for them, so she pushed him off to the side and began to speak. "I am really sorry for Inuyasha's rude behavior. Might we be able to come and speak to you for a moment, we need your help."  
  
The demon Nekura smiled, showing her sharp fangs. "Course, come on in once I take the shield down." Nekura stepped up to the shield, and took a plain, ordinary knife, and cut a hole in it. Inuyasha sat her with wide eyes, amazed at how a simple knife could do something the Tetsaiga could not.  
  
"H.How, how could a pathetic knife like that cut into the shield, but my Tetsaiga couldn't?" Inuyasha asked between stutters.  
  
"Wicca magic. Now everyone come in and explain to me why you've journeyed out to find me."  
  
The group walked through the door sized hole into the garden yard of the wooden house. The ten cat's stared at the strangers walking in on their territory.  
  
They all walked into the house, followed by three cats. One gray, another white, and the other black with two white paws and a white tipped tail.  
  
The main room they all sat in was cluttered with books, except of course for the three couches and coffee table. (A/N: I don't know what Japanese or any other Asian home looked like back then so sorry). Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome sat on one couch, while Miroku Sango and Kilala sat on another. They were soon joined by Nekura and her three cat's.  
  
"So, why did you seek me out?"  
  
Kagome sighed. She didn't exactly like telling a story more than once, but she did anyway knowing that it was important.  
  
When she finished, Nekura just nodded her head. "I see, but I don't think you'd be able to get to the Lords of the Water in time. It takes at least two weeks for a demon to get to the Lake of Tears when traveling at top speed. Just think how long it would take for a group of humans to get there. Maybe three weeks to a month, maybe longer. Most probably longer."  
  
Kagome sighed, she felt like she was going to cry, but didn't want to look foolish. It wasn't that she didn't mind being a HANYOU, it's just that she didn't think she'd want to be a blood thirsty demon, and what about her mother, Souta, and Grandpa? She'd never be able to go home again.  
  
"But." Nekura began, "I do know how to get there quicker, but it would still take only two weeks to travel, with humans." Kagome's hopes sky rocketed! So there was a chance she'd be able to go home!  
  
"But stay here for the night. You all look a bit worn out. I'll make dinner, and we'll leave in the morning." The sound of dinner made them all want to scream out with glee (A/N: how nauseating), but didn't of course.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
Nekura lead them up the stairs, which was also cluttered by books, and lead them each to four different rooms. Inuyasha objected to staying in a room, but Kagome forced him to, saying that it wasn't polite, considering they were guests. So he just Feh'd and plopped onto his bed.  
  
Dinner was large and filling. Three pigs, vegetables, noodles, rice, and Inuyasha's favorite, ramen. After they all ate a desert of chocolate cakes and gingerbread, which Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome dug into with hardy appetites, they returned to the safety's of their rooms.  
Well, did you people love it! I ask you people to please review, it is GREATlY appreciated!  
  
Thanks, o, and I had a vision last night. EVIL COwS WilL TaKe OvEr The WOrLD! AHHHH!! Sorry, had to get that off my chest.  
  
As we. well. I. actually. as you are READING this, I am creating CHAPTER 3!! YAY! Chapter 3!  
  
I hope you guys are all enjoying this story, believe me, as I get deeper into the story, it'll get more INTERESTING.  
  
O, and before I forget, I want to thank Bluedragon77 and Inuyasha1421 for their reviews! You hab no idea how excited I was wen I got ur reviews! THANKS SO MUCH!!! BLESS YOOO!!  
  
~NEKURA~ 


	3. traveling fantasies

HI again. To all you people who have followed my story to chapter "3" I praise you all! *Bow down to all reviewers and readers* bless you all! Sorry if I didn't post this story quick enough. My brother bought DSL and it's taking him forever to hook it up. *SIGH, shakes head* stupid humans. he he. I'm smarter, I'm a demon! Oh, but all you people who are humans and read this story aren't stupid! The funny part is, you all like this story, and I wrote it all without my muses  
  
Earth muse: what you talking' bout girl! We helped you all throughout this story!  
  
Oh really! So when you went off to the Bahamas, came back, then flew off to Italy, that was helping me all through out my story!  
  
Earth muse: . yes!  
  
*Sigh* anyway, review! No flames please (by the way, thanks to Inuyasha lover I know how to spell Kilala! Thanks!). Flame and Kouga, my love, will eat you!  
  
Kouga: Yea! Mo0ooowahahahaha  
  
OOOkkkaaaayyyy thheeennn, that was scary  
  
Kouga: sorry  
  
That's ok, anyway. ON WITH THE STORY! YAY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ last time..  
  
Nekura lead them up the stairs, which was also cluttered by books, and lead them each to four different rooms. Inuyasha objected to staying in a room, but Kagome forced him to, saying that it wasn't polite, considering they were guests. So he just Feh'd and plopped onto his bed.  
  
Dinner was large and filling. Three pigs, vegetables, noodles, rice, and Inuyasha's favorite, ramen. After they all ate a desert of chocolate cakes and gingerbread, which Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome dug into with hardy appetites, they returned to the safety's of their rooms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ and now.  
  
Frankly, Inuyasha hated the room he was put in. He didn't exactly enjoy sleeping in a bed. Though, the only tree that was near the house had been taken up by Nekura's ten cat's. Inuyasha fought with the idea of creeping into Kagome's room and sleeping there with her, but his demon side would be screaming for him to take her as his. He didn't even know if Kagome loved him just as he loved her.  
  
***Inside Inuyasha's head***  
  
Demon Inuyasha and Human Inuyasha sat inside hanyou Inuyasha's head, each beating the crap out of the other. "Take her, take her!" The demonic side said.  
  
"NO YOU FREAKAZOID! What if she leaves and never comes back!" Inuyasha's human side screamed! For that, he got a punch in the face.  
  
*****back with our regular Inuyasha*****  
  
Inuyasha sighed. This was getting no where. So, he decided to go downstairs and plop on the couch, maybe even, if Nekura was up, try to find out a little about her.  
  
Inu (that is my SHORTENED version of his name because I'm too damn lazy to type it all out, so sorry peoples) climbed down the stairs, trying not to step on the many different colored books that were stacked on the sides of the stairs.  
  
Finally, reaching the living room, he found the Neko-Youkai sitting on the love-seat, legs brought up to her chin, sipping at a cup of green tea. She was wearing the usual black pants (like Inuyasha's) but was accompanied with a now red tank top. She seemed to be deep in thought, until Inuyasha had crept into the room. Four cat's sat around her. Two brown calicos, a black and white short hair, and a all brown cat, with one white paw.  
  
"Oh, Hello Inuyasha, what are you doing up? Would you like some tea?" Inu shook his head. He had come to the conclusion that Nekura tried to be as polite as possible, but it somehow agitated him, something about HER agitated him. Like she was hiding something from them all, and before they were going to journey out with her, he wanted to know as much as possible about her. For all he knew, she could be one of Naraku's lackeys.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the couch across from her, and spread out his body, now laying face up on his back, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"How do you know so much magic? Usually only miko's can create barriers like the one you have outside your house." He asked all this while still staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Well." Nekura began, "I was taught by an elf who died about. oh. about sixty years ago."  
  
"An elf? Since when are there elves around here?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I came across her when I was little. My mother and father were killed, and, well, I was wandering around the forest. I came to a humungous tree where the elf lived. She took me in and taught me everything she knew."  
  
'Her parent's died when she was young too. I know how much it hurts to loose the ones you love most.'  
  
"How did they die." Inu asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"It was when I was very little, that I remember. My clan were enemies with a pack of wolf demons for centuries. Both of the clans fought over territory. Then, one night, when my clan was sleeping, the wolves attacked." At this point, tears began filling up in Nekura's eyes. "My father fought to the death while my mother ran off to bring me to safety. She hid me in some bushes and told me to stay there until she returned. Well, she never returned." Nekura wiped a tear from her cheek. "The next day I got hungry and decided to go off and find something to eat. That was when I found the elf."  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't really that awesome at comforting Kagome when she cried, so what would make him any better at comforting Nekura? So, he did the only thing he could.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how it feels. to loose someone you love."  
  
"Yea, well, life isn't exactly a bowl of cherries, right." Nekura took another sip of her tea.  
  
"How do you know Kaede?" Inuyasha asked again.  
  
"Oh, is she still alive?"  
  
"unfortunately," Inu replied sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I went to her village to get supplies once. Now, are we done with a hundred questions, because I would like to go off to bed."  
  
Inuyasha didn't exactly know what she was talking about, but the words DONE and QUESTIONS gave him the impression of what she meant, so he nodded his head. Nekura got up, and went upstairs, followed by the four cat's.  
Early morning, and Kagome woke up, completely terrified. She breathed heavily, and sweat was dripping down her forehead. 'Inuyasha! Where is he!'  
  
Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran with lightning speed to the room he had been in that night. When Kagome saw that he wasn't there, she began to get very nervous. So, she ran down the stairs, knocking over a few books, to the living room. Kagome then let out a deep sigh. He was okay. Just sleeping on the couch. "Oh Thanks the gods! I thought it was real."  
  
"What did you think was real?" Inu asked groggily, still half asleep.  
  
"Nothing. it's just. a dream. I thought. oh, it doesn't matter now. You're okay!" Kagome jumped on the couch Inu was laying on and gave him a BiiiiiiiiiiiG hug.  
  
"K.Kagome. *cough*. y-your.choking.me! *GAG!*"  
  
"Oh, he, he, sorry Inuyasha"  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" Inu asked a bit concerned.  
  
"You. you died, and, I couldn't do anything, I. I thought. It was so real."  
  
Inuyasha sat up, then pulled her into his warm embrace. "No worries Kagome, I'll always be here to protect you." Inu breathed in Kagome's sweet scent. 'Flowers, Rain,' he though to himself.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Nekura and Sango walked into the room. (A/N: you probably thought I was going to make Miroku walk into the room, DIDN'T YOU! DIDN'T YOU! Mo0oowahaha! *cough* sorry, right, back to the story.) Kagome and Inuyasha began to blush, and let each other go as quickly as they could. Inuyasha just Feh'd, while Kagome began giggling. slightly.  
  
"Right, anyway, Kagome, would you like to help me make breakfast while Nekura tries to find a spell that will help us get to the Lake of Tears?" Sango asked.  
  
"Heh, Heh," Kagome began while rubbing the back of her neck, "sure."  
Around nine or ten in the morning, everyone, except Nekura was enjoying a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, and some pancakes from the pancake mix Kagome had brought from her time. Sleeping beauty. *ahem*. I mean Miroku, had finally decided to get up once he smelt the enchanting smell of food being cooked.  
  
They all sat around the kitchen table eating. well, it was more like Sango and Miroku were eating, Inu, Kagome and Shippo were just stuffing all the food they could into their mouths.  
  
"I FOUND IT! YAY!" Nekura stood at the door way of the kitchen, with a big black, old looking book in her hand. Everyone just stared at her, which made Nekura feel a bit awkward. "uh. yea, um. when you guys are done eating, I'll be waiting for you outside." They all swallowed their food at once, nodded, then went back to eating.  
  
Nekura walked out the door, five cats following behind her. The sun was shining warmly on the earth, and a cool wind blew through Nekura's hair.  
  
With a snap of her fingers, a piece of chalk appeared out of no where into her hands. On the grass, she drew out a pentacle within a circle, spirals in the middle of the star, and lines everywhere else in the star. Eight cat's surrounded the circle, except for two that stood beside Nekura. One cat was a short hair, with black and white markings, which Nekura called Bella. The other was an all black short hair, a slight bigger than Bella, which Nekura called Scorch.  
  
"So we're going with you, right?" Bella asked Nekura (A/N: don't ask me why, but Nekura can talk to her cat's). "Yep, you and Scorch are coming with me. Everyone else is going to stay here and watch over the house okay?" Both cat's nodded.  
  
A few minutes later, after Nekura finished setting up the spell, Inu, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kilala came out of the house.  
  
Inuyasha was mumbling curses under his breath while Shippo was hiding in Kagome's hair. Miroku and Sango just stared at them laughing their lungs out. Kilala pounced around Shippo.  
  
Nekura couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was truly a funny sight to be seen. "Well, ready to go?"  
  
"You're taking those cats?" Inuyasha asked not to happily. "Course, cats are a great source of magical powers." Inu just huffed. "So what are we supposed to do?" Miroku asked curiously staring down at the star within the circle, and all eight cats sitting around it. "Just step inside, but watch out for the cats."  
  
Once everyone stepped into the circle, Nekura began to enchant:  
  
Goddess of the Moon, We are Carried by the Wings of Lords of the Air, to our destination desired, Watch over us Protect us, As we thank thee.  
  
Nekura threw salt to the ground, and before anyone knew it, aqua blue light enveloped them, soon, there surroundings were just a blur. Then, within a blink of an eye, they were surrounded by trees, grass covered with mold, and a small stream that flowed to the side of them.  
  
"Don't move," Nekura said a bit out of breath, she looked tired and out of breath. "Are you okay?" Sango asked. A bit worried. "Yea, I'm fine, it's just that, I haven't transported so many people at once before. It takes a lot of concentration and magic power." Sango nodded, and again, Nekura said the enchantment and threw the salt to the ground. Again, their surroundings were blurred, and they found themselves again in a different location.  
  
Nekura was about to say the enchantment again, when she fell to the ground, passed out. Kagome and Sango ran to her side, while Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Everyone, quiet, something's here."  
  
Well. how dis story be, (yes, I know, scary ghetto slang,) I finished writing it at like 12 at night, I couldn't sleep. Please review! Remember, please no flames kk! Or else, Kouga is going to eat..  
  
Kouga: .Hey, who's this person Riku? Why is his name inside a heart.  
  
*snatches paper away* he, he. anyway, please review!  
  
Kouga: Nekura!  
  
*runs off into the sunset, Kouga chasing after.* 


	4. dragons dreams love in the making?

He, he, he. *Looks over to Kouga who is tied up in a chair with masking tape over his mouth* I am EVIL! Sorry Kouga, I love ya, but this is for your own good!  
  
Okay, hie everyone! Why are only two people reviewing this story? Is anyone reading this? Does anyone care? *Starts sobbing on laptop* THE TORTURE! People who read this story, you have NO ideas how happy it makes me when I get reviews, even if your just telling me how bad my grammar is. Knowing that you are reading this just makes me happy.  
  
*Sigh, all of a sudden feels hand on shoulder.*  
  
Kouga: Don't worry Nekura, I still love you!  
  
H-How. w-wha. how in SEVEN HELLS did you get out? *Kouga smiles evilly and points at the four muses hiding knives behind their backs and whistling*  
  
*Sighs again* Figures. *cough* evil bitches *Cough*cough* anyway, lol, people please review. Now. on with the story that no one probably reads. *starts crying again while typing, suddenly Kouga puts me onto his lap and rocks me back and forth*  
  
Kouga: It's all going to be OKAY.  
  
STOP THE MADNESS!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ last time on STRANGE HAPPENING  
  
"Don't move," Nekura said a bit out of breath, she looked tired and out of breath. "Are you okay?" Sango asked. A bit worried. "Yea, I'm fine, it's just that, I haven't transported so many people at once before. It takes a lot of concentration and magic power." Sango nodded, and again, Nekura said the enchantment and threw the salt to the ground. Again, their surroundings were blurred, and they found themselves again in a different location.  
  
Nekura was about to say the enchantment again, when she fell to the ground, passed out. Kagome and Sango ran to her side, while Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. "Everyone, quiet, something's here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ and now.  
  
The trees shook back and forth, almost looking like they were about to topple over. ""Do you know what's out there?" Miroku asked, standing in a defensive position.  
  
"No, but it's something big." Out of no where a breath of fire came from the right of Inuyasha. Thankfully, Inuyasha had grabbed the lifeless (well, not really but I couldn't think of a word for how she was) Nekura, Kagome and Shippo, and jumped off to the side, while Miroku, Sango, Kilala and the two cats jumped out of the way of the flames.  
  
After, a large screeching sound was heard (think of Godzilla), and the wind blew fiercely around them. In the sky above them was a rather large black dragon, with red eyes that looked to kill. It's wings were so wide they looked to almost cover the whole sky, and it's mane was a dark black color which flowed with the wind. It's body was long and thin, but you could see the curved muscles in the Dragon's chest, arms and legs.  
  
"Kagome, get back and watch over Nekura." With that last word, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and the now transformed Kilala leapt into action. The dragon, still in the air, burned out a clearing for them to fight in. The clearing was about five miles long and wide. The dragon landed in the middle and waited for them to attack.  
  
The four companions surrounded the dragon, each trying to take a hit at it, but the scales were impenetrable. It seemed useless, and frankly Inuyasha was getting a bit pissed off. Miroku couldn't suck the dragon into his wind tunnel, it was way too big. So finally Inuyasha decided to take action. "fuck this! I'm going for the head!"  
  
With one leap, Inu was soaring towards the head, Tetsusaiga ready, but he was stopped in mid-air, caught in the dragons mighty clutch.  
  
Inu screamed out in pain as the dragon just squeezed harder on his body, gloating at every shout of pain. Miroku, Sango and Kilala couldn't do anything, each time they ran to help their friend, the dragons tail hit them, throwing them many feet away.  
  
'My dream. this is exactly like my dream. oh no.' Kagome remembered "INUYASHA!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* FLASHBACK TO KAGOME'S DREAM ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darkness, all around, the smell of burning wood lingered in the air, while screams of pain could be heard from miles around.  
  
Kagome looked around, only to find her love, Inuyasha, being crushed to death by a menacing dragon, laughing at every scream of pain Inu let out. Miroku, Sango and Kilala laid motionless on the floor, looking like they had gotten the shit beat out of them.  
  
Kagome tried to yell out Inu's name, but she couldn't speak, she couldn't move. She was helpless, she couldn't do anything to help her beloved hanyou. All she could was watch Inuyasha die, as every bone in his body was turned to dust.  
  
Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Inu was gone. his pain was gone, his suffering had ended, she would never see him again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* BACK TO REALITY.. ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No! Inuyasha! You won't die, I won't let you! Not yet, not now!" Tears fell down Kagome's cheek as a strong aura began to befall her. A bright light formed around Kagome. She held out her hands, palm's facing the dragon. "Let Inuyasha go!" With those last words, all the light around her were transferred to her palms and shot at the dragon's head. Before anyone knew it, they were facing a headless corpse of a dragon.  
  
Inuyasha's motionless body fell to the ground. Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome in awe and confusion. They didn't ask any questions, though, they didn't dare to.  
  
Kagome stopped crying, and ran to Inuyasha's side. Kagome picked him up, and began cuddling him. She wrapped her tail around his body and began crying again. Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kilala didn't move. They just stared at the couple, not even yet blooming into their relationship, and already the universe was against them.  
  
Suddenly, two cat's sat in front of Inuyasha, followed by the Neko-Youkai, Nekura, who seemed like she could barely stand. Nekura sat, leg's crossed in front of the two. Then, she straightened her back and closed her eyes, concentrating on creating a small ball of white energy in her palms that hovered above Inu's chest.  
  
Suddenly the white ball of energy emerged from her hand, then turned lime green. The light wrapped all around Inuyasha's body, covering him from head to toe. But, not once did Kagome let him go, she still held him close, refusing to let him move from her.  
  
Then, The green light that had covered Inu's body, turned gold, raised into the air and dispersed into nothingness. Afterwards Nekura passed out, yet again.  
  
The hanyou stirred in Kagome's arms. Her sweet scent filled his nose. Slowly, he opened his golden eyes. The first thing he saw was Kagome's sad, sad face. 'She's crying?' Inu thought to himself, 'she's crying. for me?'  
  
Inu reached his hand to Kagome's cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. The familiar touch of Inu's hand stopped Kagome's crying, well not exactly. Now, instead of her crying for sadness of her lost love, she was now crying out of pure joy. Her eyes twinkled as she saw the hanyou's eyes open, he was alright. "Kagome, stop crying. Don't worry, everything's okay."  
  
A smiled tugged at Kagome's face, "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled him up into a warm embrace and held him close trying to take in every bit of his sweet scent that she could. Inu tried sitting up, then edged his arms around her waist and back, his hand running through her thick, soft black hair.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then quickly looked away blushing. 'what would've happened if Sango/Miroku had almost died?' They each asked themselves. It seemed every battle was life threatening, but neither had thought of that question until now. What would've they done if the other died?  
  
They both got up, followed by Kilala and Shippo to reach their friends. Kagome helped Inuyasha up. He had recovered, but not fully, his legs felt like jelly, but time could heal that. Sango and Miroku heaved Nekura onto Kilala's back. Both Scorch and Bella walked at the side of Kilala, while Shippo sat on Kilala's head.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, they found a cave to stay in. Sango and Miroku started a fire, while Kagome never left Inuyasha's side, even though he insisted that she should get some sleep. Shippo sat next to the sleeping Nekura, playing with her two cat's and Kilala.  
  
Soon, night fell faithfully, as it always had. Stars twinkled in the sky, the serene moon glowing in the sky, almost like the day's happenings were history, and everything was peaceful once again.  
  
Everyone was asleep. Sango had fallen asleep first, then Miroku had cuddled up next to her late that night, even though he knew he was going to get the shit beaten out of him tomorrow. One night of being in Sango's presence was all he wanted, watching her breath, her chest rising and falling. 'I wonder if I'll ever be able to do this with Sango ever again.' Miroku put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sango cuddled into his chest, and faintly said Miroku's name in her sleep. Miroku smiled. He knew he was falling in love with her, but he always wondered if she felt the same way, and if he'd ever stop being so lecherous to her. Then and there he made a promise to himself. No more being perverted!  
  
Inuyasha was next to sleep, which surprised Kagome greatly, but then decided it must've been because of the long day, so she shrugged it off. Before he had fallen asleep, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him, and fell asleep on her shoulder. Kagome laid him down, and cuddled up next to him. Shippo eventually climbed in between them. 'This truly is happiness,' was the last of Kagome's thoughts before she fell asleep.  
*Wipes a tear from her eye,* so, how you guy's liking it? I thought it needed a little bit of sappy loveliness in it. I almost began crying in the end. I'm such a romantic *sigh.*  
  
Kouga: Nekura, you never told me who Riku is.  
  
O.O he, he, oh well, you see, he's a character in Kingdom Hearts who I think is cute.  
  
Kouga: *GASP* you think he's cuter than me! *Gives puppy dog eyes that THiS authoress can never refuse.*  
  
No Kouga, you are the cutest guy in the world! You know I love you!  
  
Kouga: ^____^ *Gives authoress a big kiss!*  
  
*blushes* okay people, please, please, please, please, please review or else Kouga will eat you!  
  
Hey, Kouga, where'd all my chocolate bars go???  
  
Kouga: *has chocolate all around, tried to hide chocolate behind his back* chocolate? What chocolate? I didn't see any chocolate? Did you see any chocolate Water muse? I didn't see any chocolate. Why would you think I'd have your chocolate? I don't have your chocolate?  
  
*sigh* Yep, Kouga, you are sooooo NOT obvious. Anyway, I'll see you soon in chapter 5! 


	5. spring is in the AAAIIIRRR!

Hi again everyone, Nekura here! OMG! Someone else decided to review my story! Thanks a lot Kit Kat! *Whispers* We can share Kouga.  
  
Kouga: What?? Did I hear my name?  
  
*Waves hand in front of her frantically* No, no, everything's okay, go back to whatever you were doing.  
  
Kouga: Oh, Okay then.  
  
He, he, okay also thanks a lot to - for giving me the ideas for this chapter! You rock!  
  
*Suddenly, my gay younger brother bursts into the room*  
  
Vito (my gay younger brother): NEKURA! Whatcha doing, can I help you. oooooooooo what does THIS button do??? *looks starry eyed at my lap top*  
  
Kouga: Who the FucK are you! Get the hell outta here before I kick your fat ass! Leave my Nekura alone! *grabs my brother by the collar and throws him out the window*  
  
Yea, I knew there was a reason why I loved this guy. *Kouga looks at me with hearts in his eyes*  
  
Kouga: You are my one and only  
  
He, he, yep, I definitely got HIM brainwashed! Okay, now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Traveling back in time to chapter 4.  
  
Inuyasha was next to sleep, which surprised Kagome greatly, but then decided it must've been because of the long day, so she shrugged it off. Before he had fallen asleep, Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him, and fell asleep on her shoulder. Kagome laid him down, and cuddled up next to him. Shippo eventually climbed in between them. 'This truly is happiness,' was the last of Kagome's thoughts before she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* and now.  
  
That night, Inu woke up, Kagome snuggled into his chest. He breathed in her sweet smell of Flowers and Rain, but there was something else there, in her scent. Something he hadn't noticed before, or. at least, hadn't been there before. The smell was sweet and alluring. Suddenly, Inu could feel his demon side trying much harder to take over. Yelling at him to take her as his, forever. 'Mine.' Inu thought. Soon he came to his senses, and picked himself up to his feet.  
  
'No, I can't, I mean, what if she doesn't feel the way the same way. I couldn't do that to her.' Inuyasha could feel his demon side trying to take control. It was becoming a losing battle for Inuyasha's human side, so, in the dead of night, he ran into the forest, trying to take his mind off Kagome.  
  
In the dense forest, he glided from tree to tree. Looking like a blur to whatever caught a glance at him. 'Trees. leaves...' Inu thought to himself, trying to take his mind off Kagome. 'Grass. Water. Rain. Kagome. Damn! This isn't working.'  
  
So, Inu went off to hunt for a fight or two with some other Youkai. 'That'll get my mind off things!'  
  
After killing three large worm demons and two serpents, Inu finally had his mind off Kagome. Thinking that finally he had calmed himself down, Inu headed back towards the cave. Unfortunately, her scent filled his senses again. 'Arg! Damn it, damn it, crappers! This is going to be VERY difficult.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango woke up early the next morning. She was enveloped in warmth, and didn't want to budge. Sango opened her eyes to find the colors black and purple. At first, Sango was startled, her muscles became tense, but then she relaxed. It was Miroku, but his hands didn't wander anywhere they weren't supposed to be, besides his arm that was wrapped around her waist, his hands were to himself. Sango sighed. She didn't mind laying here with Miroku, she even enjoyed him being near her, not being lecherous of course. He seemed so much more peaceful in his sleep.  
  
A smile tugged at Sango's lips. She couldn't help but look up at his sleeping face. Her eyes trailed from his chin, then up to his thin lips. For a second, she even thought of maybe. giving him. just a small kiss.but then she threw the thought from her head. 'It would probably give him the idea I'd want to bear his child.' Sango sighed again. Why couldn't he just stop being so perverted towards her, then going off and hitting on other girls. Sometimes, Sango felt a little jealous. But of course, she would never admit that to him, or even herself.  
  
Sango stared at his content face, then reached her hand up to his cheek, and began caressing it. Miroku's head leaned into her hand, unintentionally of course, he was still asleep.  
  
Sango pulled her hand back down to her side, then cuddled back into him, enjoying the few moments of contentment she could before he woke up. Then slowly, she drifted back off into a sweet sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nekura woke up with a start. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself. Looking around the small cave she found herself in, Nekura found her companions. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and her two cat's, Scorch and Bella.  
  
'Monkey butt's (A/N: That is MY saying, so don't u DARE take it! It took me a month to think it up!), the spell. Oh crap, I must've worn myself out doing it two times in a row.' Nekura put her hand to her head, thinking that it might stop the slight pain in her head. 'Oh gods, I hate the aftermath of backfiring transportation spells!'  
  
"Nekura, how are you feeling?" Scorch asked nonchalantly while washing his face. "Like a cow was thrown at my head."  
  
"Well, you should've rested after you did the first transportation spell." Lectured Bella, who was laying on Nekura's stomach very contently. "Oh, shut up. If you thought I should've rested then why didn't you tell me to!"  
  
"Because you're stubborn and I knew you wouldn't listen to me!" Nekura just sighed. "Whatever," was her reply  
  
"What happened yesterday? All I remember is a bright light, then helping Inuyasha be healed, then it all get's blurry again." She whispered to her cat's so no one would wake up.  
  
"Well. it's simple. Kagome got all emotional, lit up, then blew the dragon's head off with some bright stuff that came from the palm's of her hands. Then, you healed Inuyasha, passed out, and here we are." Scorch said it all like the events that occurred were not at all out of the ordinary.  
  
"It was amazing, though, when Kagome lit up. It looked like she was on fire, except the fire was a bright white color, then it all faded away when she blew the dragon's head off." Bella added ever-so-excitedly.  
  
"Hmm. I should ask her about that later." Nekura noted to herself. "Anyway. hey. isn't today the first day of spring?" She asked her two cat's who just nodded. "Ah, the mating season. Another year of being alone. I better explain that to Kagome later also. This is going to be difficult." (A/N: okay, in this story, spring is the official mating season for Youkai. Why? Because I want it to be. Okay, on with the story)  
  
Nekura tried to stand up, which got her an evil look from Bella when she had to get off of Nekura's stomach, but when she did, the throbbing in her head just became worse. Nekura just groaned, feeling like she had just fallen and hit her head on a rock. (A/N: I know what that feels like) After a couple of seconds, though, the pain subsided, so Nekura got up and decided to go sit outside.  
  
As she got up and walked outside, she passed by Inuyasha who was just returning from his night's adventure. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "To take a walk. or run. or whatever I decide to do. Is that okay with you?" Nekura replied sarcastically. Inuyasha just Feh'd, and sat in a far corner, far away from Kagome as he could get, while Nekura continued outside.  
  
Just as Inuyasha sat down, Kagome began to stir. The first thing she noticed was Inuyasha no where near her. Frantically, she looked around the small cave for him, but then was relieved when she found him sitting in a corner. 'I wonder why he got up?' Kagome asked herself, but then shrugged the question off when her golden eyes spied Miroku and Sango sleeping together. Kagome just smiled. They deserved to be together.  
  
Kagome quietly got up, trying not to disturb Shippo or anyone while she did so. But, was surprised when she heard Inuyasha's voice. "Where are you going?" He asked, not even looking up at her, but keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Worried that if he even looked at her his demon side would begin going insane.  
  
"To find a stream. Is that okay with you your highness?"  
  
'Yep, that makes it two times in just one day I've gotten sarcasm from a woman.' Inu thought as Kagome walked out the cave.  
  
The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. A cool breeze kissed Kagome's cheeks and began ruffling her hair. The sounds and smells that surrounded her were amazing. When she was human, she'd never be able to enjoy the smell of trees, or fresh air. The sound of trickling streams or a breeze blowing through the trees. Well. not like she did now. It was like the world she once knew had drastically changed. But for the better. 'I think I'm starting to like the fact of being a hanyou.' Kagome began doubting she would ever want to go back to being a mere human. Before she couldn't even protect herself in battle, or enjoy Inu's scent.  
  
But, then again, what about her family, friends. what would they think of her now? Kagome definitely knew that her grandfather would go crazy and begin plastering spells scrolls all over her, Souta would probably like the new her, and her mother, she would probably just accept her like she did Inuyasha. But then, what about school, her friends?  
  
Kagome began running from tree to tree, stopping and pushing off of one branch for not even a second, then flying through the air, then landing on a new branch, just to keep repeating the cycle. 'It's like flying, it feels so free, serene,' Kagome thought to herself. 'Do I really want to give this all up?'  
  
After a while of gliding through the trees, Kagome caught a new scent. Almost like strawberries and crème. Curious to what that smell was, Kagome decided to follow it.  
  
The curious smell led her to a river, about four feet wide, and seemed to continue on forever. It started at a waterfall, over a tall cliff covered in grasses and moss. Smooth rocks and pebbles filled the water and waterfall. The water was so clear and fresh that you could see through it, almost like the water was invisible.  
  
A familiar reflection caught Kagome's eye, then she realized, that strawberry and crème scent was Nekura.  
  
"Hi Nekura!" Kagome greeted her warmly. Nekura, who had been sitting in a tree, looked down at Kagome, then noticed something had changed about her. "Kagome! Your hair is White! Oh wow, and your ears, they're brown!" Kagome hadn't noticed before, but when she pulled her hair into her hand, she realized Nekura was right. Then she examined her once black fluffy tail. It now was short haired and white, with a almost beige colored tip.  
  
"How come my hair, ears and tail changed colors?" Kagome asked, still studying her tail, which she was becoming very fond of.  
  
"Probably because you're Youkai side is sort of. growing."  
  
"Well, why is my hair white, and your hair is only brown?" She said a bit disappointed. Kagome always prided herself in her black silky hair.  
  
"Well, you're changing more into a cat. I, myself, am a tabby. You, well, I don't exactly know what you are yet, but you're probably going to be a brown and white short haired cat, maybe Siamese." Kagome just nodded. She didn't feel any different than she had yesterday.  
  
Nekura had finally decided to come down from the tree. Her two stubborn cat's, on the other hand, did not follow. But, it was to be expected. All cat's were stubborn, mysterious, and had minds of their own. "Kagome, I have to tell you something." Kagome nodded and sat down, leaning against the side of a tree. Nekura sat next to her.  
  
"Okay, every spring, female Youkai go into heat. Which makes themselves more attractive to any male Youkai. Basically, any male that fancies you, is going to want to. err. mate. with you more than before. So I'm just telling you RIGHT NOW, you should watch out for Inuyasha. With the current state your in, I think he's going to like you A LOT more than he did before."  
  
Kagome just began to blush. 'That was probably why Inuyasha was sitting at the far end of the cave.' Kagome thought, 'This is going to get complicated.' Then she remembered Kouga. 'GREAT MIGRATING COWS! (A/N: also one of my sayings)' Kagome thought to herself, 'they're going to kill each other. unless.' Kagome looked over to Nekura with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"Oi, why are you looking at me like that! Kagome, you're scaring me!"  
  
'he.he.he.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. What happened yesterday when you got all glowing and shit. My cat's explained to me a bit about what happened, but, how did you do it?"  
  
Kagome's evil smile faded. "Well, I'm not really sure. I couldn't see Inuyasha get killed, and I couldn't do anything to help, so all these emotions began to fill up inside me, and then, well, everything else sort of came naturally to me."  
  
"Are you a miko?" Nekura asked out of pure curiosity. "Yea."  
  
"Well, then that must be why you got all glowy. Your miko powers must've grown with the Youkai blood that was infused into you, and with all the emotions you were feeling then, your aura and miko power must have just exploded."  
  
"How do you know so much about magic, and stuff like that? I didn't think that Youkai could use magic or anything."  
  
"Oh, well, when my mom and dad died, an elf took me in, and taught me things like that. After she died, I just continued studying spells and stuff."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about your family." Kagome replied putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"That's okay, I was young, I didn't really know them."  
  
Kagome nodded her head. "Well, we should be getting back now." Nekura said, as she and Kagome stood up, and began walking back to the cave. Her two cat's following behind her  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Nekura began  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What exactly did the dragon you killed look like?"  
  
"Well, It was all black, except for it's red eyes. It had a long back mane, and blew purple fire. And. um. it had a long tail with spikes down it's back, and a pretty long snout, and. yea that's it." Nekura looked at Kagome wide-eyed. "Crap, we have to get back to everyone quickly!" Nekura raced off into the direction of the cave, while Kagome followed behind her.  
  
Kagome raced off through the trees behind Nekura (Nekura was carrying her two cat's). "Nekura, why are you so worried about the dragon? It's dead!"  
  
"I'll explain when we get back to the cave."  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the cave. After everyone got over the shock of Kagome's new appearance (which Inuyasha thought had changed for the better), Nekura began explaining the situation they had put themselves in.  
  
"You see, that type of Dragon is called a Dark Wing. They live in the Northern Hills, which is where we are now. The Dark Wing's live in clans, which contain from up to ten or even thirty dragons. If one of the members of their clan are killed or murdered, the leader will send at least five to ten dragons to take revenge on the dragon killed."  
  
"But, how will they find us?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, they'll either be able to smell us out, or if they don't find us by our scent, they'll find us by the remainder of Kagome's magic that is still lingering in her aura."  
  
"Well, then why don't you transport us somewhere else but here!" Inuyasha replied annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, can't do that. I don't have enough magic power left. It'll take at least a day or so for me to regain enough energy, besides, no matter what, the dragons are going to find us, they're very stubborn creatures."  
  
"Great, just peachy!" Kagome said, now sounding a little more like Inuyasha. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I really don't know, but we better get going now before they find us. It'll take them at least a day to realize one of clan members have died."  
  
They all nodded. Miroku, Sango and Nekura's cat's rode on Kirara, while Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha and Nekura just in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mo00ooo0oo0waaaAHhaAHHAhAhahaHaHa! CLIFFIE! So, how did you like this chapter, I got the ideas from - who I must thank again. I think I know what the next chapter is going to be about, but I'm not exactly sure yet. Oh, and by the way, if you people want to review me some more ideas, they would be greatly appreciated. All reviews would be greatly appreciated.  
  
The sad part is *sniffle* no one. *sniffle, tear rolls down cheek* I've only gotten. *sniffle, sniffle, tear* eight reviews so far! *Stars sobbing like crazy!*  
  
Kouga: Ack! Don't cry my love! Let's order out for Italian! You deserve it! *gives authoress big hug* Would you like me to beat up your brother again for you? Anything to make you happy again!  
  
Yea. okay, that'd be great. *hugs back slightly while typing the rest of the authoress note* Okay people, waiting for your reviews. I'll be here. eating my pasta. waiting for reviews. yep. waiting. what's taking you people so long! Click on the damned submit review button! PLEASE! I'll let you have some pasta.  
  
*cough* okay, Kouga. you can. let me go.. Now *cough, cough*  
  
Kouga: oops, sorry! *rubs back of neck*  
  
That's okay! Now people, please review, flames will be eaten by Kouga. Hey. I wonder if flames give people heart burn? Hmm. 


	6. The WinDs aRe a BlowIn

Firstly, I don't think the rating is going to go up because frankly I don't do lemons. So sorry to all you perverted people *cough* Miroku *cough, cough* BWahaHAhAHHahAhahhA  
  
Erf! It took forever to get this chapter out but I did it! I finally did it! I wrote this gay chapter and you people are reading it! YAy!  
  
Kouga: the only gay thing around here is your brother. I think he was trying to hit on me.  
  
*Looks wide eyed at Kouga* What! *eyes turn all flamed and growls really loudly* He. Will. die! *Storms out of room, you can hear screaming, yelling, pounding, then nothing. Then authoress screams* AND DON"T YOU EVER GO NEAR KOUGA EVER AGAIN!  
  
*returns to room* hi Kouga! No worries! That little monkey butt sucker will never EVER try to hit on you again! *smiles evilly and gives Kouga a peck on the cheek*  
  
Oh, I drew a picture of Nekura (the character in this story), so if anyone of you want to see what she looks like, send me a review w/ your e-mail address and I'll send it to you ASAP.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. but what if I did. *thinks of evil things she could do to Kikyo. there goes the evil laughing* Mo0oo0o0ooo0o0o0owaaaaahahahAHHAhhahHAahaha *cough, cough* bwaAHahahahAHhaHaaha! (Sorry, got a high on Swedish fish and Hershey kisses, don't ask how)  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* last time.  
  
"I really don't know, but we better get going now before they find us. It'll take them at least a day to realize one of clan members have died."  
  
They all nodded. Miroku, Sango and Nekura's cat's rode on Kirara, while Shippo, Kagome, Inuyasha and Nekura just in front of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* and now.  
  
Meanwhile, in the battle scene where Kagome killed the dragon dude.  
  
"No! Saurian, my mate!" A female dragon cried out in pain when she saw the dragon's headless carcass. She looked like the dragon that had been killed, except had dark purple eyes. She lifted her long neck into the air and blew purple fire straight up into the sky, any cloud that might've been in the way of the fire disappeared in an instant (A/N: I don't know what happens to cloud when they catch on fire, so I'm just going to say they disappear.)  
  
"Calm down Liana," an older black dragon with dark blue eyes said while running his three clawed fingers through Liana's mane. "We'll find the ones who did this to Saurian."  
  
The tears wept from Liana were not tears at all, but rather small purple flames that died away when they hit the ground. Smoke rose from the dragon's snout as she sniffled away her tears. Soon, her sadness had been changed to pure anger. "They will pay for what they did to my poor Saurian; I'll make sure of it, Wyvren!"  
  
The female dragon, Liana, sniffed the carcass of her beloved trying to get the scent of who killed Saurian. She began to growl so loudly that anyone miles away from her could hear the rumbling in her throat. "Two hanyou's and two humans.," her growling became much louder, and fire began to steam out of her nostrils. "His beautiful head was blown off with a huge amount of magic! That's it! I can't be here any longer! Wyvern, please, let me have at least five of the strongest dragons we have."  
  
Her eyes were pleading, and the elder dragon had to give in. "Fine, but let us return home first, we shall rest. Tomorrow morning you may leave to revenge your beloved with five our strongest dragons."  
  
Liana nodded her head, and both dragons flew off into the never ending sky.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ back w/ the main peoples!  
  
"KA - GO - ME! INUYASHA HIT ME! Right on the head! See, he made a bump on my head!" Shippo complained into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"Feh," was all Inuyasha said to Kagome as he turned his back to her and Shippo and began walking faster ahead of them. Kagome was now getting the strange feeling he was trying to avoid her.  
  
"Shippo," Kagome turned back to the hurt kit that was now cuddled into her arms, "why did Inuyasha hit you?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't do anything to him! Inuyasha just doesn't like me!"  
  
"That's not true Inuyasha LOVES you!" Shippo's eyes brightened again. "Really Kagome! Inuyasha loves me!" Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms, and then bounded over to Inuyasha, jumping around him wildly chanting, "Inu loves me! Inu loves me!" For that, he got hit on his head again.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Nekura whispered to Sango. "Yea," Sango said between giggles, "no matter how many times I see it, it's still pretty amusing."  
  
"Kagome, why do you smell different? It's not a bad different, you smell better." Shippo asked while sniffing Kagome's arm. Kagome, in return began to blush. "Oh, um. err.uh." Kagome began but was cut in by Nekura. "Because she's turning more demon, so of course she's going to smell better to you." Nekura said smiling, baring her sharp fangs. Shippo just said, "Oh," then jumped onto the floor and began chasing Nekura's cats.  
  
"Is there something I'm missing hear?" Sango asked. Nekura and Kagome looked at each other, as if asking if it was ok to tell Sango. Kagome nodded, and they both began explaining about the effect spring has on female Youkai. Sango just giggled. "No worries Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha would be like that."  
  
"Like what!"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," the three women said while waving their hands in front of them.  
  
"Ah! Nekura! Get this kit away from me!" Scorch yelled at her while being chased around Miroku's feet by Shippo.  
  
"Oh, leave Shippo alone, he's having fun." Kagome answered. Nekura stopped in her tracks and looked at her wide eyed. "Kagome, did you just hear my cat talk?"  
  
Kagome just looked at her confused. "That was your cat?" Nekura nodded. "Bella, say something." The black and white cat nodded, then began to sing:  
  
"This doubt is screaming in my face, in this familiar place, sheltered and concealed, and if this night won't let me rest, don't let me second guess, what I know to be real. Put away all I know for tonight and maybe I just might learn to let it go." (A/N: those were the beginning lyrics from the song Unknown by Lifehouse, and I DO NOT owns them!)  
  
"Well, Bella, you have a very pretty voice, and yea, I think I can hear your cat's talk!" Kagome complimented the cat, who in return began to look a little smug, walking with her tail high in the air. "That's so cool! I can talk to cats!"  
  
"Yea, well, sometimes you might not want to know what they're saying, they can be so rude!" Scorch and Bella stopped in their tracks and began glaring daggers at the poor Neko-Youkai. Nekura put her fists to her hips and bent over to glare back at the cats. "Yea! I mean you two!" The cat's just huffed and again began walking.  
  
After about an hour of walking, Kagome began to feel the power of Shikon jewel shards run throughout her body.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome called to him, "I sense some jewel shards. It's. coming from that direction." Kagome pointed her clawed finger to the right side of where she was standing. Inuyasha bent in a defensive position, hand on the end of his Tetsusaiga, waiting for any attack. The others, including Kagome, did the same. (Except for Shippo though, he hid in some bushes with the two cats. Shippo's so coot!)  
  
Out of no where, a woman with white hair stepped out of hiding. She had black eyes, so black that you couldn't see the pupils. She wore a grayish white dress that started on the blue jewel embedded on her chest, and ended in swirls of smoke (literally) on the ground. Her hair was tied half up, half down, and her bangs were so long that they covered almost all of her face, except they had been pushed to the side, and almost covered her pointed ears.  
  
"Who are you?" Miroku called out to the strange looking woman.  
  
"I am Naomi, the Wind demon, and you have more shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel." The demon looked over to the part of the jewel tied onto Kagome's necklace. "Give them to me!" She held out her hand awaiting the jewel.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, "She has six pieces of the jewel, three embedded on her left wrist, and three on her right." Inuyasha nodded his head, then in a smug and confident way, he called out, "You're going to have to get through us first!"  
  
Naomi looked unimpressed. "Fine, then I shall have to kill you all." With that, Naomi held out her hand, palm facing the group, and out of it came swirls of wind. The swirling gray wind surrounded the group, grabbing them each separately and squeezing their bodies.  
  
They all struggled to break free, but the more they struggled, the greater the hold the wind had on them. Nekura called out to them all, "Stop Fucking moving!" They all looked at Nekura with wide eyes at her sudden potty mouth, but did what they were told. "Okey Dokey then. Kagome, I'm going to need your help okay?" Kagome was very surprised at Nekura's calm composure in their life-or-death situation, but nodded her head and listened what she had to say.  
  
"Close you eyes and focus on your inner power, imagine a shield of white energy flow all around your body." Kagome did as she was told, she closed her eyes and looked deep down into herself. Then Kagome began concentrating on forcing all the energy around herself. The feeling was serene and warm, which surprised Kagome a bit. When she opened her eyes, she was flabbergasted at the sight of herself, and Nekura actually glowing. It was an amazing feeling, this surge of her new found power and energy.  
  
"Try to make the light push the winds away!" Kagome nodded again, and closed her eyes. She felt the energy expanding, with larger it became, the safer she began to feel. 'This is amazing!' Kagome thought to herself, before she landed feet first onto the luscious green grass. 'Being a hanyou is so cool!'  
  
"HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! No matter! I'll take care of you myself!" Naomi raced towards Kagome, a blue sword, that formed out of no where, in her hands. Kagome, to nervous to move, stood there shell shocked.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed in pure fear for her safety as he began trying to struggle free again. "Don't move! Do you WANT to die!" Miroku lectured Inuyasha. "But."  
  
"Look, we all know you love Kagome and want to protect her, but Nekura's down there with her, and she is part Youkai now, she can fend for herself!" Inuyasha looked down to the floor, Miroku's words processing in his head.  
  
(meanwhile, back with Kagome)  
  
Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the pain of the swords cut to overcome her, but it never came. So, she opened one eye to find a pink colored shield out in front of her. "Well, move Kagome it's not going to last forever!" Nekura cried out to her as she jumped into a tree, followed by Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, try to get the others free also while I take care of Naomi. Just hold out your hand and make that white light flow from your hand, and make it surround the other's, one at a time. It shouldn't be that hard." With those last words Nekura jumped off into battle with the wind demoness while Kagome headed off to help the others.  
  
Nekura landed gracefully to her feet, and out of no where a sword that looked like the Tetsusaiga when it wasn't transformed, appeared in her hands. The sword looked more cleanly and taken care of. From the hilt of the sword hung two ribbons, one purple and the other blue. The purple ribbon had a quarter moon at the end of it, and the blue ribbon had a golden star. On the steel part of the sword were what looked to be like violet scars along silver metal.  
  
"So, you really think that you'll be able to kill me, don't you. Well, don't look so smug Neko. You're life will end here." Nekura just smiled menacingly at the demoness. "We'll see."  
  
(back with Kagome)  
  
"Hurry up Kagome! Can you do this any faster!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, this is my first time doing this! I'm not going to get it right the first time!"  
  
"Well, I think you're doing a great job Kagome!" Shippo said sucking up like, just trying to piss off Inuyasha, which he did.  
  
(Back with Nekura)  
  
Nekura swung fiercely with her sword at Naomi, but missed, and was counterattacked by Naomi, who in turn slit a small part of her arm before she could dodge. Naomi held out her hand again and shot sharp currents of wind, cutting down a couple of trees, but totally missing Nekura as she flew from tree to tree.  
  
Nekura landed behind the demon and again tried to take a swing at her, but missed by only a few seconds. "You won't be able to get me that easily!" Nekura charged at the demoness but again missed when Naomi disappeared behind her. Nekura, knowing ahead of time that Naomi would make a move like that, turned around quickly, held out her palm to Naomi, and shot a black ball of pure energy straight through her stomach. "Take that bitch." Nekura said to the corpse that laid on the floor, blood filling the green grass.  
  
(back with Kagome. again)  
  
"Damn it Kagome what the fuck is taking you so long!!"  
  
"Calm your fucking hormones Inuyasha! This isn't as easy as it looks damn it!!" Inuyasha shut his mouth and looked at the frustrated Kagome with wide eyes. Her sweet scent filled his nose and began to calm him down a bit. "Kagome."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I. Forget it."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, it's just that, this is very frustrating and you nagging me isn't helping." Kagome took a deep breath. Inuyasha looked into her eyes then replied heart filled, "I'm sorry too." "Really? Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
Nekura, after killing the demoness, finally returned to the others. But what she saw confused her. "Wh. why are you guys still trapped.. I.. killed the demoness.... you all should've been freed."  
  
"I dunno." They all replied in unison.  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up, blowing their hair in every direction. The skies became darker, and the air became colder around them. Nekura turned around, and saw the demoness known as Naomi floating in the air, her eyes turned white, her hair flowing in every direction, and the jewel in the middle of her chest glowed brightly. The hole that was in her stomach was gone, looking as though nothing ever happened.  
  
"You thought you could kill me so easily!" Her voice became louder, and with each word came a roll of thunder. "Oh shit, this isn't good." Miroku said as he watched the demoness in a mad rage.  
  
-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0-o.0- o.0-o.0-  
  
---please review!!!---- Wow. don't I sound desperate?  
  
Mo0ooo0o0oowaaahahahaha *cough, cough* hahahahahaha! I am Nekura! The EViL AuTHoReSS! Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I blame mostly school, and swimming. Also I've kind of been feeling like shit lately. Don't know why. Just been really tired and having lots of headaches.  
  
Kouga: *pulls authoress onto his lap while sitting cross legged on my bed* my poor Nekura, are you feeling better? *pulls into warm protective embrace*  
  
*Cough*. I. was.. *cough*..Kouga you're. holding me. to tight. again. *Kouga loosens hold. a little.* Okay, little bit better.  
  
Remember people, if you want me to send u a picture of Nekura (not me, the character in the story) send me a review w/ your e-mail. There was something else I was going to say. oh yea! Please review. More ideas for this story would be GREATLY appreciated. My muses don't help at all! They just sit on my bed, yelling and screaming at each other while eating MY Hershey kisses! *mumbles* stupid good for nothing muses. *get's hit in the head with a mallet by muses that popped out of no where while Kouga growls at them and holds authoress closer* OucH! What the fuck was that for?  
  
Eart, Water, Fire and Air muse: YOU SUCK!  
  
Yea, well, I'm a girl, I'm allowed. Even though I never would! *sigh* Alright Thanks a lot peoples! *Cuddles into Kouga's chest and drifts into a much needed sleep* see you *yawn* soon. 


	7. evil wind people and how to destroy them

*Sigh* creating the middle of a story is hard work, it takes a while to think of each chapter, and I'm working on another story called Inuyasha in Neverland. Please read it! ^___________^  
  
Kouga went back to the feudal era today. *sigh* he had to go visit his pack for a while. *heavier sigh* I miss him. *single tear rolls down face* Stupid pack, why does he have to visit them any ways! Hum! What is this! Do I sound as though.. I.. miss.. Him? Yep! COME BACK KOUGA! *Starts crying so hard the room begins to get flooded*  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha and I never will! But I can download episodes from Kazaa! Yay! Take that cartoon network! XP  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ last time..  
  
"You thought you could kill me so easily!" Her voice became louder, and with each word came a roll of thunder. "Oh shit, this isn't good." Miroku said as he watched the demoness in a mad rage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ and now..  
  
"Hurry! Get us out of here!" Inuyasha screamed at the two Neko-Youkai. Kagome held out her palm again, and a white light streamed from it, encircling Inuyasha and pushing the winds away from the trapped hanyou. As soon as Inuyasha fell to the ground, he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and stood in a defensive position in front of Kagome, while her and Nekura began freeing Sango and Miroku.  
  
"No matter!" Naomi's voice now sounding like it flowed off the wind that blew harder by each word she spoke. "You will never be able to defeat me!" Inuyasha growled and charged forward towards the floating demoness.  
  
Before he could even hit her, Inuyasha was thrown back into a tree by a strong wind, leaving an impression into the tree. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him as she hurried to his side. "You! You have the Shikon No Tama!" Naomi turned to Kagome and again trapped her into a stronger more powerful swirl of wind.  
  
Sango threw her Boomerang at the Wind Demon, but it was thrown back at her when Naomi caught the boomerang and hurled it back at Sango. Fortunately for Sango, she had caught it before she or anyone else got hurt. Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel, for fear of engulfing Kagome into it with the Demoness, so he tried Inuyasha's approach, by charging at her, but suffered the same fate as Inuyasha himself.  
  
"This is no use," Nekura said to herself as she stood in a defensive position where they were once trapped. "Well, then what are we supposed to do?" Sango said, distress in her voice.  
  
Nekura studied the demoness, then she noticed something she had overlooked before. "The blue Jewel, in the middle of her chest, aim for that!"  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
H... he... *rubs back of neck while laughing nervously* er... yea, I know that this chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to at least get something up before I left to North Carolina. So sorry you guys! I know, I suck! *Sigh**mumbles* I want kouga... 


	8. Naomi must die! Kouga enters!

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, but I was at North Carolina for a week, and I was having a crappy writers block, so sorry all. Kouga finally came home!!! Yay! *hugs Kouga* *Kouga gasps for breath* I missed you!  
  
Kouga (thinks): if this is what happens after I leave, im NEVER, leaving EVER again!  
  
Okay, now that im happy, I think im going to be making you people happy by giving you a long chappie!!!!!! I love you Kouga!!! *kissed kouga all over his face* *see kouga with red lipstick al over his face, and his eyes are full of hearts*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha got up, his body wobbling a little. "Let... Kagome... go!" Naomi just laughed, Kagome trembled in her grasp. "I don't think so hanyou!" Naomi held out her palm again and threw a gust of wind filled with rocks at Inuyasha, thankfully, he dodged them all.  
  
"Okay," Miroku began, "I have an idea." Miroku, Nekura and Sango all huddled up, then after a couple whispers, they all called out "BREAK," and charged at Naomi while she was distracted with Inuyasha. Nekura cut off one of Naomi's hands, the Shikon No tama coming off with it. Nekura grabbed the hand, pulled out the shards then gave them to Shippo.  
  
Miroku used his staff and pierced Naomi's shoulder, while Sango threw her boomerang at Naomi, throwing her back, and releasing Kagome of her strong hold.  
  
Sango pulled Kagome to safety, while Miroku, Nekura and Inuyasha began slashing at Naomi. "Quick, Inuyasha! Destroy the blue jewel in her chest!" Miroku called as he jumped back from Naomi's attack. Inuyasha nodded and thrust his Tetsusaiga into the jewel.  
  
A loud piercing screech, like nails running down a chalkboard, was screamed by Naomi as she burst into small bits, blood covering every part of the ground. The other three Jewel shards feel to the ground. Inuyasha picked them up, and he returned to Kagome's side.  
  
Kagome was sitting up against a tree, gasping for breath; Shippo sat at her side, looking up at her worried. "Kagome, are you okay!" Was all that Shippo asked her. Sango just rubbed her back trying to calm her breathing.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha began as he ran to her side, "are you okay!" Kagome smiled up at him then said between breathes, "Yea...... it's...... just..... that..... I need...... to catch...... my breath." Kagome coughed, "I'll be fine...... no worries Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her worried, and then took a glance at the sky. "It's almost nightfall, we should build camp now." Everyone nodded and began to set up their camp.  
  
Inuyasha sat up in a tree, not taking his eyes off Kagome at all, but not taking his senses off his surroundings. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Scorch and Bella sat near the fire. The two cats, kitsune and Kirara sat snuggled together. Sango stood as far away from Miroku as she could, but Nekura was no where to be found.  
  
"You know that the dragons will be on our tails soon, we won't be able to run when they find us." Inuyasha jumped a little when he noticed Nekura sitting up at a branch above him. "So, we'll be able to take care of them!" Inuyasha feh'd. "You do know that last time we fought a dragon, you almost died, now, what would happen if we fought 5 or 10?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew she was right, though he didn't want to admit it to himself ~or~ to Nekura. "We should be out of this forest soon, so there's nothing to worry about, I still have Tetsusaiga, Kagome's pretty powerful, and we all work great as a team."  
  
Nekura sighed, "are you even understanding me! Inuyasha, we could almost certainly......." Nekura stopped in the middle of her sentence when she smelt something faint in the air. "Do you smell that?" Nekura and Inuyasha put their noses into the air and began sniffing around. Then, Inuyasha realized what it was.... "Kouga."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
yea yea yea, I know its not that long, but I typed it up in like five minutes because.... well..... just because. Anyway, people please review all reviews are accepted. 


	9. time to run

He he he *rubs back of neck* i... um... been spelling Kouga's names wrong.... he he he its spelt KOGA. Sorry love!  
  
Koga: It don't matter, sometimes I forget how to spell my name too...  
  
*blink blink* um.... okay, well thanks people for the reviews, sorry about the short chappies. This one is long... I promise XD.  
  
popadop, if your still reading this gay story (sorry if I spelt your name wrong but I think u know who u r) im gonna try to get some songs in the story, im still trying to figure out which ones im gonna use.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Koga?" Nekura looked at Inuyasha confused. "Who's Koga?" A low growl erupted from Inuyasha's chest as he answered, "A good for nothing asshole who thinks Kagome is ~his~ woman!" Nekura raised an eyebrow, and began laughing. Inuyasha's face faulted. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"  
  
"Yes... hahahahaha.... it..... hahahaha is!" Nekura took a deep breath and wiped a tear from her eye. "Inuyasha, it's not like your jealous or anything..... are you?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged, "I..... uh..... where would you get a stupid idea like that from!" Nekura just began laughing insanely again. "It's true, you do love her." She calmed down and began again, "Why don't you just tell her. I bet she feels the same way about you. I mean.... don't you see the way she cares for you? Are you that blind?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed, his evil thoughts of how to kill Koga vanished from his head. "It's not that simple." His eyes roamed to Kagome's sleeping form as he sat back down on the branch. "Why not?" Nekura asked, now becoming very curious (It's a cat thing). Inuyasha took a deep breath and began explaining everything about his predicament with Kikyo, and even though he didn't love her anymore, he felt obligated to avenge her death and help her to rest in peace.  
  
"You're such a dumbass! Did you know that! Geez, who cares about an old lover who died. It's not your fault she died! In fact, if she trusted you, then none of this would've happened! None of this is ~your~ fault! Kagome trusts you.... I can tell! Damn it Inuyasha! She loves you!" Nekura turned her back to Inuyasha, and crossed her arms, looking ~very~ pissed. "You're such a dumbass." She whispered just under her breath.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and mumbled to himself, "Yea, I know."  
~*~*~*~*~ Let's see what Koga's up to these days ~*~*~*~*~  
Koga was walking along a stream, searching for Kagome's tantalizing scent of sweet Flowers and Rain, when he came upon a different scent, one that was stronger, more alluring and relaxing. 'Could that be Kagome?' He thought to himself as he took another sniff at the odd scent. 'No..... It smells..... better..... like strawberries and something else...... I can't put my finger on it.'  
  
Koga was shocked at his own thought. "What am I thinking. Kagome smells better..... though..... No! Kagome is ~my~ woman! But...." Koga began thinking for a second, "maybe I should just see where that scent is coming from." With his decision made, Koga began running through the forest to find the one who was giving off such a delicious scent.  
  
After a few seconds, Koga began to realize that the scent was becoming stronger, and could catch just a hint of Kagome's scent mixed with it, but it was very faint. Koga kept moving on, until he came to a point where he could just make out the sleeping form of Kagome.  
  
'No, it's not her..... then what...." Koga was pulled from his thoughts when he found Inuyasha and a brown haired Neko in a tree. The Neko was telling Inuyasha how much of a dumbass he was, while Inuyasha just sat there and listened to all of it.  
  
Koga couldn't help but let out a small laugh when the Neko Youkai turned her back to Inuyasha and called him a dumbass for the last time. 'That's her....' Koga finally realized, 'She's the one with the delicious scent.'  
  
Koga hid in the bushes, trying to hide his scent until Inuyasha and Nekura had finally fallen asleep. He wanted to talk to the Youkai that was in the tree with Inu, and though the urge of jumping into the tree then and there was pulling at him, he was patient, and held himself back.  
  
------------------------  
  
After about what seemed to be hours, Koga could finally hear the soft breathing of Inuyasha and Nekura. So, as quietly as he could, Koga jumped up to the branch Nekura was in. Her scent began filling his senses, and for some reason he felt like nothing was wrong in the world. 'That's strange..... Kagome's scent was never like this.'  
  
Koga pushed a piece of curly hair away from her face, and began to gape at her soft features. Her luscious lips, cat like nose, rosy red cheeks, sand colored skin, hazel cat-like eyes. Wait.... eyes? Koga jumped back a bit, when he finally realized that Nekura had just woken up. He sat a foot away from her on the branch, while she sat up, in an attack position baring her claws.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here!" Koga just blinked at her. "Wait...." Nekura moved closer to him, balancing herself on the unsteady branch. She sniffed the air which carried his scent of dirt and sand. "I know who you are.... you're Koga.... aren't you?" She sat back down on the branch while she stared at him curiously (as I said before, it's a cat thing).  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh, well.... Inuyasha told me when I smelt your scent earlier this evening." Nekura said it as though it was obvious. "Who are you then and why are you traveling with Kagome!"  
  
Nekura rolled her eyes. 'Doesn't he have the slightest clue that Kagome doesn't love him? Gods, guys are so oblivious to the world around them, aren't they?'  
  
"I am Nekura and I am accompanying them to the Lake of Tears to change Kagome back to normal." Koga sat back on the branch. "Then I'll stay with you."  
  
"Why?" Nekura glared at him suspiciously. "Because I want to make sure Inuyasha doesn't get Kagome killed." Nekura sat back on the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes. "Fine, but I just want you to know a clan of dragon's are after all our asses, so if you care for your own life, I suggest that you don't come along."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Koga said as he began to stand up. "Where are you going?" Nekura asked a bit disappointed. "I'm going to see my pack. I'll be back tomorrow morning." With that, Koga jumped up into a swirl of dirt and dust, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Nekura watched as Koga disappeared, then settled herself back into a serene sleep, reassured that she didn't have to worry about a wolf demon looming beneath her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
"HEEENNNTAAAAAIIII!!!!!!!!!" Sango screamed as she smacked Miroku over the head with her over sized boomerang. 'Okay, so I couldn't keep a promise to myself, but she's so beautiful.' Miroku thought to himself before falling over with swirls in his eyes.  
  
Sango sighed, "And I thought he had finally changed." Inuyasha, who was standing over Kagome, watching her cook ramen, just "Feh'd" and replied, "Did you expect Miroku, of ALL people, to stop being lecherous?" Sango just nodded. "Don't listen to him, Sango. One of these days, he'll change for the best." Kagome gave her friend a reassuring smile and began handing out the ramen. "Nekura...." Kagome looked up the Neko who was sitting up in the tree, "Would you like some ramen also?"  
  
Nekura, who had been pulled out of a train of thought, looked down to the hanyou neko, agome. "No thanks Kagome. I'm fine." Kagome shrugged and went back to cooking.  
  
Nekura turned back to looking into the blue sky. She was a the same time listening for the sounds of moving winds from the dragon's wings, and thinking about last night. 'Why was Koga in the tree beside me instead of Kagome?' The only reasonable explanation she could think of was because of her different scent within this group, or that Koga actually was attracted to her. But that was something she totally doubted.  
  
"Koga, it's nice to see you again." Kagome said in a cheery voice, which again diverted Nekura's attention to the commotion beneath her. Inuyasha stood defensively between Kagome and Koga, cracking his knuckles. "What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Koga just waved him off and replied, "Here to watch out for Kagome, Mutt! 'Cause I'm sure we all know that your just a weak little pup."  
  
'Yea, I love Kagome, not Nekura. Though, Nekura does have a beautiful smile, and she looked so cute...... wait....... what am I talking about! Kagome..... I.....I think.....I love Kagome.'  
  
Koga and Inuyasha threw threats back and forth to each other, while Kagome was not at all paying attention to them, but rather thinking to herself, 'This is great, now I can set up Nekura and Koga. Thus getting Koga out of my hair! Go me! Go me! It's my birthday, It's my birthday!'  
  
Kagome came out of her train of thought when she realized everyone was staring at her because she was doing the ''go me'' dance. "he....he...... sorry guys. Um..... anyway, Inuyasha, let Koga come with us! He'll be a great help."  
  
Inu looked at Kagome wide eyed, "But....." But before he could finish, Kagome pulled him into the forest, far enough so as though she knew no one would be able to hear them. "Listen Inuyasha," she whispered, "If you don't screw this up, we can set up Koga and Nekura, so that Koga won't say that I'm ~his~ woman anymore"  
  
Inuyasha was astounded at this new cunning side of Kagome, a side he thought he'd never see before, he kind of liked this side. "Great Idea." Inuyasha replied with a menacing smile. "I know." Kagome said with a slightly evil giggle, "and look...... look, he's staring at her..... maybe he really likes her..... this'll be faster than I thought." With an evil look in her eyes and another menacing smile and laugh, Kagome and Inu returned to their campsite.  
  
"Nekura..... could there be any other way for us to avoid the dragon's?" Miroku was asking as Kagome and Inu returned to the campsite. "Well...... there is a way...... if we enter the territory of another dragon clan."  
  
"Do you know where another might be?" Miroku asked again. Nekura thought for a moment, then with a snap of her fingers, an old, yellow brown scroll appeared into her hands. She opened the scroll and began looking it over.  
  
"There is another clan...... about eight miles from here. I could create another transportation spell.... but it could take us only about five miles, I still haven't regained all my power. We'd have to run the rest of the three miles because the Black Dragon's will be able to track us down almost instantly. I can already smell their stench of rotting flesh and ash."  
  
Nekura jumped down from the tree and began setting up the spell. Everyone stepped into the circle, except Koga of course. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" Koga asked hesitantly. "Most positive," Nekura replied with a reassuring smile as she pulled him inside, then said the spell.  
  
In a flash of an eye, their surroundings blurred, and found themselves in a totally different place. Nekura began breathing heavily and rubbed her head. "Nekura, are you okay?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto her shoulder and began rubbing her temple for her. "I'll be fine Shippo. But right now, we'd better be off." 


	10. Kagome is Taken

I wanna thank all my reviewers! You're all so awesome! Though, I am getting confused, people keep telling me that Sango's fire demon cat dude is spelled Kirara or khirara or khilala, im getting so confused, so can someone PLEASE tell me how to spell her name? Thanks! Please keep reviewing! Oh – to Miah the Storm Wolf – I kinda wonder too what a cross b/w wolf and neko would look like too...... huh – I guess we'll jus hab to use our imaginations.....  
  
Okay people! Remember to review me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah...... I can smell the ones who killed my mate." Liana said as she and four other dragons of her clan flew through the air.   
  
"I too," a lime green eyed one said in a low raspy voice.   
  
"They're about a mile or so away. I can't wait to get there. I haven't had a demon in years." A blue eyed dragon said.   
  
"They have such a divine taste," a pink eyed female dragon said almost seductively.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you hear that?" Kagome asked as she stopped in her tracks, after running about a mile and a half. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Fear ran up and down their spine. "Yea, I hear it, come on let's go, we only have about a mile or so left." Inuyasha said, urgency ringing in his voice.  
  
Everyone nodded, but before they could move an inch, a stream of fire created a circular barrier around them, and then a loud growl came from the sky above them. Slowly and cautiously, the group turned around and saw five dragons hovering above them.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo screamed as he ran into her arms, terrified out of his mind. "Are you kidding me?" Koga screamed. "I warned you!" Nekura replied. "Ignore them, come on, we have to keep going!" Miroku screamed as he motioned for Kirara to jump over the flames, but before she could, the five dragons surrounded them.   
  
Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, and held it in front of him defensively. The others formed a circled around each other, their backs facing the middle, Shippo, though, was in the middle with Nekura's two cats who were nonchalantly washing their faces.  
  
"You...." Liana glared at Kagome, "you killed my mate! My dearest Saurian! You killed him you bitch!" Flames flares out of her nostrils, and sparks of hatred and fury flickered in her eyes.  
  
Kagome glared at the dragoness and angrily yelled back, "He almost killed Inuyasha!" Meanwhile, Inuyasha couldn't help but suppress a small smile.  
  
Liana growled angrily. "I don't care! You killed my mate, and now you will die too!"   
  
Within seconds, the five dragons took one long, deep breath, and then blew out a blue colored fire. Liana, and the other dragons smiled gloatingly as they watched the fire burn and grow, but was more than surprised, when they saw the group still standing, not tarnished or burned even a bit, except for the Neko Youkai who had passed out. (A/N: She passes out a lot, huh. Maybe I should stop that... what do yoo tink?)  
  
"Nekura! Nekura!" Kouga shook her in his arms, trying to wake the Youkai up. "Don't worry." Sango said, trying to comfort him "She just wasted too much energy protecting us from the fire." Kouga stood up, Nekura still in his arms. "Come on, let's go while we have the chance, Miroku said as Kilala flew up into the air, Sango and Miroku on her back, the others following behind them.   
  
"You're not going anywhere." The lime green eyed one said in such an evil, calm, and sure voice, it made Kagome shudder, reminding her almost of Sesshomaru. Suddenly, Shippo's voice cried out to her. "Kagome! Kagome! Help!" Kagome gasped as she turned around, and found Shippo in the strong lime eyed dragon's clutches. Shippo's eyes were filled with tears, he was crying and trembling.  
  
"Shippo..." she whispered to herself, "let him go!" She screamed to the dragon.  
  
"Give yourself up, or the kit dies." He enhanced his grip on Shippo just to ensure his threat. "Fine, just let him go... please..." she begged, but her voice did not sound true, and Inuyasha could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Good job Ariyan." Liana said, "hurry up and bring the girl."   
  
"Kagome! What are you doing!" Sango and Miroku yelled to her.   
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. Her eyes were purely red, and she was smiling an evil smile, that even made Inuyasha shudder. 'This isn't good.' He thought to himself  
  
Ariyan landed on the ground with a *thump,* and grinned. He reached out, and took Kagome, then threw the kitsune to the ground. "You're going to regret doing that." Kagome said in a deep voice, as she lowly began laughing.   
  
Ariyan, on the other hand, was more than confused, but he still kept a cool, calm composure. "There is no way I'm going to regret killing you or your friends."  
  
Kagome glared up at the dragon from under her bangs, her red eyes shined through her hair.   
  
"Come on Ariyan, let's go, we have the girl, now we can torture her until she begs to die. She'll regret killing my Saurian."   
  
Ariyan curiously looked at the half demon girl in his hand. She somehow seemed stronger, unlike before the weak hanyou before. He ignored her strength, though, and followed his companions into the air.  
  
"What the fuck does she think she's doing?" Kouga asked no one in particular as he watched the dragons fly off into the light blue sky.  
  
"I don't know." Sango replied, holding the injured and trembling kitsune in her arms.  
  
"What should we do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"First we should wait for Nekura to recover. Maybe she can help us out." Inuyasha replied, disappointed in himself at what he was saying.   
  
Everyone just stared at him wide eyed, and all said in unison, "WHAT!"  
  
"She's in her demon form now. I saw it in her eyes when she glanced over here. She should be fine until we know what we're going to do. Besides, we can't do anything to really help her. So..... let's find shelter for now." Inuyasha placed his Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, turned on his heels, and headed towards their once desired destination  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~meanwhile, in the dragon clans lair  
  
Kagome was chained up in a large cell. It was dark and gloomy. The air wreaked of rotting corpses, blood and bones, only the light from a small hole in the cieling shined on her form. Kagome was sitting on the floor. Her eyes still ablaze with crimson red. An evil smile was still pulled at her lips, once in a while she would laugh evilly, confusing every dragon that passed by, and scaring them at the same time.   
  
'they will pay... all of them... for trying to take my Shippo and Inuyasha away from me... they will all die.... and ill watch them die.... they will all pay...' Kagome laughed an evil laugh again, that rang through all the caves, and halls of the dragons lair, becoming more and more menacing each time she chuckled.  
  
"That hanyou... she is stronger than we first believed." The dark blue eyed elder said to Ariyan. "I think Liana is endangering all of us by bringing this demon here."  
  
"I also agree." Ariyan replied. "I could feel her strength growing as I held her in my clutches. There is something very strange about her. Perhaps we should send someone to keep an eye on her Wyvern?"  
  
The elder dragon thought for a moment. "No... we should leave her be for a while. If she stirs up any sort of trouble, kill her immediately. Meanwhile, let Liana do whatever she wishes."  
  
Ariyan nodded as he stalked out of one of the caves, into the dark hallways.  
  
~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Kouga and Inuyasha couldnn't find a cave for them to stay in that night, so instead they camped under the trees. Inuyasha, this time, did not at sit in the trees, instead he sat near the crackling fire, staring intently into its serene, yet exciting blazes.   
  
He was pissed at himself for letting the dragons take her so easily. For letting her go so easily. For letting her down. He wasn't there to protect her nor that annoying little brat. Instead, he ran. He had never done that before, but he knew there was no way he's be able to defeat five dragons.  
  
Thoughts of Kagome's bloodied, beaten, broken body, laying on the floor, unmoving flashed in his mind. He worried for her safety, and was mad at himself more than anyone could tell. If she died, he knew he would certainly kill himself. There was no way he could live without her in his life.  
  
~~(Now with Kouga and Nekura)~~  
  
Kouga sat on the top branch of a tree, staring up at the never ending sky, that inhabited bright, shining stars, and a serene moon. Nekura laid, curled into his body, his arms were wrapped tightly around her. He never wanted to let go. Her scent calmed him, made him feel so many things, he couldn't describe them all. But one he definately knew he felt was love, love for her, love that he had never felt for Kagome, or anyone else for that matter.  
  
Kouga ran his hand down her silky soft hair, as he pulled her closer to him. Kouga sighed as he looked down at her face, which glowed from the moons luminous rays. Suddenly, Nekura's eyes blinked tiredly awake. She pulled her arm from out of his grasp and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, but stopped as suddenly as she had awaken.   
  
She opened one of her hazel eyes and looked around, noticing she was in a tree, it was nightime, and she was... In Kouga's... arms? Nekura was thoroughly confused. She lowered her hand away from her eye, and asked, "Er... wh-what happened?" Nekura stared into Kouga's ice blue eyes. She loved his eyes, his voce, his smile.  
  
"You passed out, the dragon's took Kagome, Inuyasha's depressed, Kagome turned into her demon form, and now we're here." Kouga said simply. "How are you feeling?" Nekura couldn't help but blush a bit at his sudden concern of her well being. "Oh... I-I'm fine. Wait... did you say the dragon's took Kagome?"  
  
"Yea,"  
  
"That's strange... I wonder why they didn't kill her?" Nekura pulled herself out of his arms and sat with her legs over the side of the branch. "I think they said something about toruturing her. Inuyasha felt she would be fine off on her own until you woke up and we created a plan to get her back." Nekura just 'Oh'd,' then snapped her fingers, and three white glowing candles appeared out of no where, floating in the air next to each other in front of her, then she stretched out her arm, and moved it from the left to right, revealing a picture of Kagome in the cell the dragons were keeping her in.  
  
"Is that where she is now?" Kouga asked as he sat himself next to her. "Yea. But she can't hear or see us. It seems like the dragons haven't even touched her yet. But, I think I know a way we can get her out of there."   
  
Nekura again reached out her hand to the hovering picture, and moved her hand from right to left, allowing the picture to dissappear, then snapped her fingers, also allowing the candles to dissappear.  
  
Nekura looked up at Kouga. He was again staring at the sky. "Where does your pack live?" She randomely blurted out. Kouga looked down at her and answered, "In the eastern mountains, and yours?"  
  
Nekura sadly looked down at the ground, remembering her once cherished family. "...I... I dont... have... a pack. They... were um... all killed when I was only a child. I was the only survivor."  
  
"Who did it? Who killed them all?"  
  
"A pack of...... wolf... demons." Kouga's eyes widened, as he realized she would probably never come to love him the way he loved her. She would never trust him, or at least feel safe near him. She would probably always remember her dead family every time she looked at him. Then he began remembering something as he looked deep into her soft features. There was something so familiar about her.  
  
"Nekura... do you... remember where they died? Why the wolves did that to your people?"   
  
"Um... yes, my mother told me once that they fought over territory, I don't exactly remember where, but it was in a mountainous area."  
  
~****~  
  
... I updated... it might not be that long, but still...  
  
review please... you can yell at me for making short chappies, I know you're all probably mad at me, but that's okay.  
  
my microsoft word is crapping out on me, so is fanfiction, i kept trying to download this chapter but it wouldnt upload. i was getting so so so so pissed.  
  
so sorry again this took so long to post! remember to review! 


End file.
